This is My Ending
by AveraIllisa
Summary: Takes place after TWGOK's final chapter, so contains spoilers. Elsie is having doubts on her choice for abandoning her life as a devil for life as Keima's younger sister - but thanks to Keima, those doubts don't last long at all. A fluffy, short one-shot.


Early morning light filtered through the windows of a certain bedroom, slicing a golden path down pale floor tiles as night receded into dawn. Stirring from her sleep, a certain dark haired little girl emerged from the cushions, rubbing at her groggy eyes in an attempt to ward of the lingering traces of sleepiness. Turning her head, the youth's dark eyes met with the glorious light of dawn, a huge smile playing on her lips. Another morning had arrived.

It was another day to live as Katsuragi Eri.

Elucia De Lute Irma, now known as a completely normal Japanese high-schooler by the name of Katsuragi Eri, stumbled from her rumpled bed sheets to kick-start another day as the official younger sister of the well-known 'Capturing God' Katsuragi Keima. So far it had been near a month since she had used her powers to alter her being to that of a mortal girl – a month of living in the Katsuragi household, now proudly able to announce herself as one of the family. A month since everything with Vintage and Goddesses and Devils ended…a month since the chaos she and her brother had been unknowingly pulled into finished.

Honestly, she was glad that whole fiasco with the evil Vintage and even more wicked Satyr had been put to an end, but a small, insignificant part of her missed the thrill of being a part of New Hell's Runaway Spirit Squad, the elite group established by New Hell to find and capture the runaway souls of old demons. She sometimes found herself missing her old devil friends – Haqua, Nora, etc. (Though admittedly, she wasn't sure if her friendship with Nora was requited.)

But most of all, she found herself musing over the prospect of permanently joining the Katsuragi family. Sure, it was glorious to be with Keima for the rest of her life, to be able to proudly call him 'nee-sama' and know the title was true. But to throw away the life she had known for so long to be hers, even if it was a fake life made by the Chief to hide her presence from Vintage had been hard. The decision itself had been extremely difficult when she first made it, but she had never regretted it since – until now, when trifle thoughts and doubts began squirming their way in.

Elsie – or Eri, whichever you wish to address her as – made her way downstairs, her light footsteps the only noise to sound in the quiet Katsuragi household. She was normally quite early to wake up – second to only her early-rising mother – and would help in prepping breakfast. Now no longer bearing the title of 'Devil', her old cooking recipes and styles were that of the past – she was now fully human, able to prepare human delicacies for her brother for the first time they had known each other. It was quite wonderful, really, to see her brother finally eating her prepared food at last.

"Good morning, mother!" she called enthusiastically to the figure of her mother in the kitchen, hunched up by the cooking utensils as she prepared breakfast. The morning greeting was returned with a smile by the bespectacled older woman with a warm smile, and as the two began preparing dishes in their regular routine, Elsie once again told herself that this was the life she wanted, and that her choice, albeit a difficult one, was the one that led her to a happier life.

Soon, steaming plates of food had been set around the dining table, and as her mother dusted and vacuumed the home in her normal manner Elsie once again bounded up the steps to rouse her brother from sleep. A glance at the clock informed her that school would soon start, and since Keima was already regarded as a 'problematic student' by many teachers, she did not want lateness to be added to that plate. Rounding the corner as she reached the second floor, Elsie's pace faltered as she approached the door that opened into nii-sama's gaming world – or his room, if one preferred to call it.

"Nii-sama!" Elsie called, rapping her fingers against the wooden door. "Nii-sama, breakfast is ready!"

Her battering at the door received no response. That was typical, really – normally at this hour, nee-sama would be either sound asleep in a chair after an all-nighter, a flashing PFP still clutched in his limp hands, or seated at his Game Chair, flying through his Gaming Simulators at the outrageous speed he was well-known for. Elsie waited a few more seconds before repeating her calling, cocking her head at the lack of reply.

The dark-haired girl leaned her ear against the door, expecting the occasional beep or click that were not unusual when one was playing games. However, her ear picked up no trace of such sounds from the other side of the door – or any sounds, for that matter. Growing concerned, Elsie laid a tentative hand on the knob of the door and swung it inwards, poking her head through the gap. "Nii-sama?"

Elsie had expected the dark-haired gamer to be playing his games as usual, or even raving about a new game he had yet to buy or his ridiculous gamer crush on Yokkyun – but she didn't expect him to be still curled up in bed, eyes shut against the growing light of dawn. The sudden picture of her brother sleeping caught Elsie unaware, for she simply stared at him for a few seconds before snapping out of her stupor and taking a tentative step into his room.

It had been so hectic of a life they had had – capturing spirits, searching for Goddesses, fighting Vintage – that it had been eons since Elsie had last seen her brother sleep. Even after a month of rest from their danger-filled adventure, Keima had encountered so many new games (that he assured her he definitely HAD to play) and – curiously – several 'dates', if you could call it that, with Chihiro Kosaka it felt like years had passed since Elsie had last seen Keima just relax and not worry about a new release of a Galge he had been waiting on eggshells for. Finally encountering a moment in which her brother was sleeping suddenly felt like she had stumbled upon buried treasure – a once in a lifetime moment.

Looking at the relaxed face of her older brother deep in sleep suddenly eradicated all doubts of her throwing away her previous existence in Hell for this new life. In fact, it solidified her decision on it eternally being this way, for she could no longer imagine a life without her nii-sama. The sisterly-affection she had had for him had began way before she had officially become his younger sister, and it had only grown since that day – and was still steadily growing now.

"Nii-sama," she murmured, giving the slumbering Capturing God a light peck on the forehead. "Thank you for giving me this ending."

"Eri! Is your brother awake yet?"

"He will be, mother!"


End file.
